1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to auditory devices, and more particularly to cable length adjustments for auditory devices.
2. Related Art
A certain category of hearing aid users are best assisted using a combination of hardware components for the ear which is being treated. A sound processor device, typically including one or more microphones, is provided in a behind the ear (BTE) device. A receiver unit is then provided in the ear canal, either partially or totally in the canal, in order to provide amplified acoustic stimulation for the user. The receiver is conventionally connected to the BTE device using an electrical cable which passes over or under the ear and then into the receiver.
It has been recognized that, for some users, the combination of a cochlear implant with acoustic stimulation in the same ear has significant benefits. In some such arrangements, a BTE device is provided, which is electrically connected via a cable to the receiver in the ear canal. The BTE device provides sound processing and outputs an electrical signal to the receiver via the cable.
The term ITE device is intended to encompass a device which is configured to fit wholly or partially within a recipient's ear, such as wholly or partially within the recipient's ear canal, whether for a cochlear implant system, hearing aid, bone conduction device, or other hearing prosthesis.
An electro-acoustic system is commercially provided under the Duet brand by Advanced Bionics Corporation (ABC). In this device, the receiver is integrated into the BTE device. The acoustic connection between the BTE device and the ear canal is a sound pipe for channeling the acoustic signals—the acoustic signals are generated within the BTE device.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,748,094, 7,020,298 and 7,142,926, all assigned to ABC, describe the connection of the connection of the earhook to a BTE sound processor via different types of electro-mechanical connectors.
One issue with all such arrangements, in which a BTE device is electrically connected to a receiver in the ear, relates to the connecting cable. It is important to appreciate that the device is worn more or less constantly by the user and so issues such as comfort and cosmetic appeal are very important. The cable is the part of the system which is typically most vulnerable to damage. In many BTE hearing aid systems, an S shaped cable is used to provide some degree of adjustment and accommodation between the receiver and the BTE device. This allows for a small number of standard cable lengths, and earhook combinations, to be used for all users.